I lost Lucy, Natsu
by Yuki Cross1234567890
Summary: "Ahhh!" Lucy yelled. "Lucy!" Loke yelled running over to her. "Lucy! are you okay-nya!" the cat said. "Yeah I'm Okay..." Lucy lied, her rist hurt she twised her leg and she had chocked up blood.


_**I lost Lucy, Natsu.**_

"Ahhh!" Lucy yelled.

"Lucy!" Loke yelled running over to her.

"Lucy! are you okay-nya!" the cat said.

"Yeah I'm Okay..." Lucy lied, her rist hurt she twised her leg and she had chocked up blood.

"Lucy! your not Okay." Natsu said, bending down to her, touching her shoulder, she shrugged it off.

"I'm fine!" she started " why are you even here your sick!" she yelled.

"I..I aaaaaacccchhhho! know..but I'll go home anyway for you." Natsu said as she ran home.

"I'll stay here." Gray said as he hugged Lucy behind "your not as strong as you were." he finished, thats right he was getting a crush on Lucy, same with Natsu.

"G..Gray you...You can stop now." Lucy whispered, blushing bight red.

"But I don't want to, your so pretty." Gray whispered kissing her head, Loke got Jelous and angry.

"she said stop!" Loke said.

"Okay Okay!" Gray said.

"Thanks Loke!" Lucy said as she got her whip out and went to whip the clown.

"Be careful Lucy!" the boys yelled.

"OWWWWW!" The evil clown said, yep the crook was a clown I mean a circus clown that stole souls from kids and used it on toys to get other souls.

"Hahaha! you can never get me! My Babies! go and steal her Soul!" the old evil clown yelled as he said a formation for his Toys to go in.

"My babies! the steal the girl's Soul! formation now!" the clown said as the toys went into the formation then there was a bright light.

"W...What?" Lucy whispered, the light was to bright she couldn't close her eyes, then a pain went through her.

"A...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lucy screached.

"Lucy!" Gray and Loke yelled as they ran over to her, Loke touched her skin it was still warm but there but the heart wasn't beating.

"She's dead." Loke whispered, Gray growled Making the clown turn into ice.

"Its all my fault, I should of went with her.." Gray whispered, crying.

"Its mine to...we should take her somewhere, take her to the Magic councel.."

"yeah, I'll carry here..." Gray said picking her up, still crying.

"come on..." Loke said as he also went the Magic councial.

_**At the magic councel**_

'Cgran!" Loke yelled, he came out and looked at the body in Gray's arms, the lifeless, cold skined Lucy.

"What happened to Lucy?" Cgran asked looking at her with a frown.

"she lost a battle with the clown..." Loke said.

"we will berry her tomarrow." he said walked away.

"We can't tell Natsu about this, he'll go crazy like he did at Ezer's..." Gray said.

"Yeah...Right.."Loke said as he put her in the coffin.

"goodbye, Lucy." they both said, not knowing that a ghost was watching them, that Ghost was Lucy.

"Hey, I'm sorry, Gray and Loke...I'm sorry." Lucy whispered as she hugged them, they felt cold air.

"What the?" they looked at each other.

"Lets go back, come on." Loke said as they walked back, Lucy followed.

_**at the fairy tail house. **_

"Hey guys!" Natsu said with a smile.

"Hi, Natsu." Loke said with a fake smile.

"Where's Lucy?" He asked, still smiling.

"Um.." Gray said, what COULD he say? she's dead? pfft no, if he knew that Natsu would kill him!

"Well?" Natsu asked.

"she's at home! but don't go there she'll kill you!" Gray lied, Natsu froze and nodded.

"O..Okay!" Natsu said as he sat down.

"well Its time to go home.." the headmaster said, with that everyone left, Lucy followed Natsu, frowning and crying.

"Natsu, I'm sorry." she weeped, Natsu turned and saw nothing.

"Okay this is scary." He said as he ran home.

"I'm sorry Natsu." she said before she went into thin air.

_**at gray's house. **_

_"A...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _Lucy's scream was inside of Grays head, who growling, no one could help him! his parents were fighting like always.

"Damn it! if I was there! that one moment! I could just save her that one time! she's saved me heeps! so why wasn't I there?!" gray yelled to himself, the pictures of his family when they were happy turned to ice.

"I just wanted to Make her happy..." He whisperd as he fell asleep dreaming of Lucy still being alive.

_**at loke's house. **_

"she's dead and Its all my fault!" Loke whispered laying down, Like gray's parents his were fighting about him and money, he had pictures of them when he was little...they were happy then now their not.

"I just want her here, laughing at my jokes...like she she used to...but she's dead now, and it's all my fault." Loke whispered as he went to sleep...

_**The next day! Natsu's P.O.V**_

While I was walking I heard gramps voice saying " Lucy was a young and cheerful girl, her smile would brighten up anyone who was sad, It is sad that she died in battle with a evil clown." After I heard that my eyes windened, I felt anger and sadness at the same time, I ran over to where they were and kicked the red flowers off and growled.

"SHE'S NOT DEAD! SHE'S ALIVE!" I yelled, not wanting to beive she was dead, 3 of my friends are dead, Ezer died because she was saving us, Lisharna died becuse of her brother even though he didn't mean it, and finally Lucy she was just to young! and yet she died because of the damned clown!

"Hey! Natsu knock it off!" I heard Loke yelled " She's dead and that it!" he yelled, After I heard that my knees weakened and I fell to the ground crying on the grave, if I didn't leave her she wouldn't be dead, but she is! and I can't do anything about it...

"Its Okay, Natsu." I heard a voice say...It Sounded like Lucy's! but I thought she was dead! I think I'm going crazy..

"H...Happy did you here that to?" I asked my little blue cat.

"yeah-nya." I heard Happy say, Okay this is where I started to freak out! he..he heard it to! what the hell is going on here?!

"Okay..." I said as I started running to her house, when I got there I went in it.

"Jeez...Maybe I can live here, well Lets see if she's changed." I said as I walked in, Imaging Lucy yelling at me to get out, while Imaging this I smirked, I heard her say somethin when we first went, well she mumbled it, anyway I went up to her room and looked through her draws, I smirked again she really didn't changed.

"NAAAAATTTTSUUUUU! GET OUT NOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!" I heard a voice yell I looked around to see no one, I think I'll sleep the night here for the night, Yeah I'll do it!

"No you Won't!" the voice yelled as it showed It's self, It was lucy, her outfit was ripped her hair was mest up and she had blood on herself.

"L..Lucy." I whimpered, Okay she looked scary! really, really scary!

"Hi, Natsu! Hehehe!" she said, she's the same as always!

"L...Lucy?!" I yelled, everything was ripped...Gah! I'm 'scarred' for life now!

"Lucy, I'm sorry I wasn't there...to save you." I said.

"Its Okay, but there is a why to bring me back." Lucy said.

"how.?"

"A kiss but I don't think you, Gray and Loke would want to." she said.

"You never know." I said with a smirk.

"I know so ..bye now." I heard her say as she went into thin air.

"stubborn little..." I mutterd as I went out the window to find Loke and Gray, I found them at Lucy's grave.

_**Normal P.O.V**_

"Hey guys." Natsu said with a wave.

"Hi, Natsu." they both said, with a frown.

"Hey, Stop frowning! I talked to Lucy Ghost..Okay yeah thats sounds weird and all, anyway! she told me one of us three have to kiss her! to turn her back to normal." Natsu said with a smile, the other two look shocked.

"W..What?" Loke whispered, yeah he was a ladies man but...kissing Lucy was to much!

"Kissing Lucy?" Gray whispered, blushing.

"yeah."Natsu said.

"HOW COME YOU DON'T SEEM SCARED?" They both yelled.

"huh? oh I've done it to her in her sleep...Jeez she's a heavy sleeper..." Natsu said like it was nothing, but it wasn't nothing, Lucy did wake up after he did it, he did twice she kicked him out and didn't talk to him for weeks!

"you WHAT?" They yelled again.

"I kissed her?" Natsu seemed to confused at the sudden outburst.

"Jeez, I thought you liked Ezer, you know because you always protected her." Gray said.

"no, she's like a sister to me, so i just thought of Lucy." He said.

"ladies man..." Gray mumbled.

"You what?" A voice said as it showed itself, It was Erza.

"E...ERZAAAAA?!" The three boys yelled.

"you imagned Lucy when you saved me?" Erza growled.

"um..." Natsu said.

"anyway, I'll help you, I'm not really dead, I just came back to life." Ezra said as she came back to human.

"I must say, though now that Lucy's done evverything become dark." she said.

"Erza?" Lucy said as she came, Loke looked at her.

"L..Lucy." Loke whispered.

"Loke?" Lucy said.

"Lucy I..." Loke said as he went closer.

"L..Loke are you okay?"Lucy said, she was supised when she felt other pair of lips on her's.

"Loke stop it!" she yelled, but he didn't he kelp on going, but Natsu pushed him off and kissed her then gray shoverd him and kissed her.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?


End file.
